


Luck Be A Lady Tonight

by RavenPoe



Category: Casino (1995)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gambling, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenPoe/pseuds/RavenPoe
Summary: Sam ‘Ace’ Rothstein had always been one hell of a handicapper. He lived for the thrill of the holy trifecta and the high of the triple play jackpot. He could accurately predict the score of any game and would always beat the spread.So, when the Gods sent him to Las Vegas to make the most of his gifts, Sam thought he had it made. But there was one thing he didn't count on: coming face to face with Lady Luck herself.Will the great Sam Rothstein be able to convince this wondering dame of fortune to stick with him, or will her wild spirit and widespread influence lead to his downfall?
Relationships: Sam "Ace" Rothstein/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Playing With the Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this story rattling around in my brain for quite some time, and thought that now would be as good a time as any to write it. I don't know why, but I just love Robert De Niro's earlier work. Probably because he was such an amazing actor back then.  
> Anyway, this particular movie really speaks to me since I was born and raised in Nevada, where gambling was a way of life. In fact, I only really feel at home when I'm inside of a casino with its bright lights and smoky atmosphere.  
> Also, this story will be a sort of alternate universe where Sam Rothstein never married Ginger nor did Nicky get into the sort of trouble that led to his death. In this story, I will introduce an original character named Lady Luck.  
> So, tell me what you guys think in the comments below.

Sam 'Ace' Rothstein lit a cigarette, as he stood on the ground floor of one of Las Vegas' most popular casinos, The Tangiers. His entire life has come down to this: he was now the proud owner of this magnificent establishment, located right in the center of Nevada's most profitable gambling hub.

Since dropping out of school to run his own betting parlor at the age of 15, Sam ate, slept, and breathed gambling. While the other boys spent their teenage years riding bikes and screwing broads, Sam had spent his taking bets and hustling easy marks out of their hard earned money. 

But it was his affinity for bookmaking that really brought in the cash. Using the most mundane bits of data, Sam could accurately predict the exact scores for each game, regardless of the sport.

He knew how important wind velocity and the rate of success was when calculating the probability of whether or not a kicker could make the winning field goal. And he also had inside information on each player that could affect the outcome of the entire game.

Because of his amazing 100% accuracy in picking winners, the five families soon caught wind of the new wiz kid. So, after a quick impromptu introduction, Sam 'Ace' Rothstein quickly became known as the 'Golden Jew'.

He made his new bosses more money than they could possibly count, with more coming each and every day. He made so much money that they eventually decided to ship him to the mecha of all gambling establishments: Las Vegas.

So here he was, the new owner of one of largest and most profitable gambling enterprises on the Vegas strip. The strange thing was, he didn't initially want to own an entire casino.

He had been satisfied with beating the odds at every joint he frequented since arriving in Vegas two years ago. But, after some careful negotiation, Sam finally agreed to run the Tangiers on one condition: he wanted to do it his way.

How could the Gods say no to that?

Before too long, Sam had been able to whip this place into shape. He hired ex-cons to survey the players and dealers from the rafters; doled out more violent punishments for cheaters and card counters; and even created a chain of command starting with the dealers watching the players and ending with the eye in the sky watching it all.

\-------------------------

Sam was watching two men at opposite Blackjack tables in the throes of a poorly orchestrated card counting sting, when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around to see who it was, a woman's soft, wild west accented voice broke through the tension.

" Have ya ever seen such a pathetic display of hustlin' in all your life? I mean, ya got that blonde moron with a beard at one table typin' morse code on his leg, and the other one goin' signal crazy. And ya might wanna talk with your dealer at the first table, darlin'. He seems to be liftin' his hold card a little too high."

Sam turned to face the source of this voice; his calm, collected demeanor faltering slightly at the sight of a strange pale skinned young woman with long flowing black hair, and large, expressive blue eyes.

She wasn't built as small and dainty as many of the show girls and prostitutes who often frequented the casinos, nor did she dress in skin tight clothes, furs, and expensive jewelry.

Instead, she looked and dressed like a real cowgirl. Complete with dirty blue jeans, a black tank top, black leather trench coat, black cowboy hat, and black cowboy boots that set off her tall, curvy frame and cute, Betty Boopish face rather nicely.

Sam took a slow drag off his cigarette before answering in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Is that so? and what, may I ask, makes you an expert on the subject?"

The young woman chuckled and shook her head in amusement. Putting her hands on her hips, she answered smugly.

"I'm surprised ya don't know me, hon. Well, I thought everyone knew about Lady Luck."

"Lady Luck?" Sam scoffed.

"That's right.”

Just then, Billy Sherbert, the Tangiers' manager and Sam's second in command, walked over to the two of them, a shit eating grin spread across his weasley face.

"Hey Sam, I see you met our lovely Lady Luck, Vegas' own lucky charm," he explained as he bowed before her and kissed her hand, murmuring the words "My Lady".

Her cheeks blushed pink and she let out a giggle, as she bowed a little herself.

Billy let out a snort of laughter at Sam's bewildered expression.

"Maybe we should all go to the bar for a drink. You can take a break from watching the floor, while we get to know each other a little better."

Billy said good naturedly, wrapping his arms around the two as he walked them both to a rather sophisticated looking bar near one of the back walls of the casino.

They each took a seat on the black plush cushions of the bar's metal stools, Billy to Sam's right and Lady to his left. Scotch on the rocks were soon placed before the gentlemen, with a Shirley Temple for the lady

"So, you're the great Sam Rothstein I've been hearin' so much about. I gotta say, it's a pleasure to meet ya." She said, while taking a sip of her cherry flavored beverage.

"It's uh, it's nice to meet you too," he said with a polite nod, taking a cursory sip of his own bitter liquid as he tapped his gold pinky ring against the glass.

Billy had downed his drink in one go and was about to say something, when one of the floor men whispered something in his ear. He quickly excused himself, leaving the two a chance to get better acquainted.

"I thought he'd never leave." Lady said with a smirk, her mischievous blue eyes meeting Sam's cold, calculating brown.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Rothstein."

"What would you like to know?" 

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe start by tellin' me what brings you to my neck of the woods"

"I don't think that's any of your business." he replied in a curt, almost rude tone of voice.

Rather than seem insulted by his obvious lack of respect, Lady let out a breathy chuckle just as Billy returned from setting another freelance scamster straight.

"Oh, I like you." she said with an amused sigh. "I knew bringin' you down here was the right thing to do."

“What the fuck do you mean by that, toots?" Sam exclaimed.

Billy quickly interjected before Sam could insult her any further.

"Now, be nice Ace. This lovely lady is the reason you're the owner of this wonderful establishment. Didn't the Gods tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Lady Luck here has been keeping an eye on all the casinos on the Vegas strip for almost a decade; hustling the hustlers, rigging the games, and watching the drop while making sure the money kept rolling in.

But in the last couple of years, the Tangiers was getting too big for her to handle. So, she gave the Gods two options: either let her run it all on her own, or get someone else to run it full time, while she kept an eye on all the rest."

“Of course, we can't have a girl run one of the most profitable casinos in Vegas,” he said with a chuckle, as she shook her head with pursed lips, “so she suggested, they get themselves the best handicapper they could find. And here you are."

Sam couldn't believe it. This seemingly innocent baby doll was a high stakes roller just like him. He knew there was something special about her, the moment he laid eyes on her charismatic poker face.

He really didn't mean to come off as rude before, he was just sizing her up; hedging his bets as always. And judging from Lady's sly expression, she had been doing the same to him.

Sam's sardonic sneer softened into a friendly smile as he sat back and listened intently, while she told him a bit about herself and what led her to Vegas.

Lady explained that she had been born in a small mining town on the north east corner of Nevada, and had spent her childhood surrounded by slot machines, craps tables, and bookie joints.

Apparently, she had been picking Keno numbers for her parents since she was 6, playing card games on the playground for money since she was 10, and hustling pool in local bars since she was 14. 

Sam was also shocked to learn that Lady had an IQ of 170, but was denied entrance into every phallocentric Ivy League college in the country, simply because she was a woman.

And to make matters worse, her parents died in a plane crash only a day after receiving her final rejection letter.

So, with nothing left to lose, Lady decided to take her Father’s brand new 1964 GTO and drive straight down to Vegas, with only a duffle bag full of clothes and a couple thousand in cash.

Once there, she managed to con every single casino on the strip out of almost a million dollars, until they finally caught her in the act. But rather than ban her for life, the casino owners had decided to hire her as their own private hustler, instead.

She quickly became known as Lady Luck, her real name long forgotten in lieu of a moniker more befitting her status as Vegas' most prosperous lucky charm.

\-------------------------

“That’s uh, that’s quite a story, my dear,” Sam said, as he finished his drink. He put out his cigarette before lighting two more, handing one to her as he smoked the other.

“Well, I know all about you. So it’s only fair that ya know a little somethin' 'bout me.” she said with a smirk, her steely gaze turning towards the gambling floor, like a vulture looking for its next meal.

Sam had certainly met his fair share of scamsters and con artists since first coming to Vegas, that was for sure. Some were obvious experts, while most were simple amateurs.

Hell, he had almost lost his head over a blonde hooker turned grifter named Ginger. And he would have bet his life on a real long shot, had it not been for a piece of advice his father gave him when he was a boy.

"There are two types of women in the world, son," his old man had said, "women you fuck and women you marry. Whores are only good for fucking and not much else; but true ladies will never let you down. Find yourself a good girl my boy, and you'll be set for life."

And by God, there she was. Sitting right in front of him, as stunning as a desert mirage come to life.

Not only was Lady Luck extremely intelligent with a natural talent for picking winners right off the bat, she also saw gambling more as a way of life than as a get rich quick scheme.

What a woman.

\------------------------

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when Lady spoke again.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" She asked amusingly.

"Sure," he muttered, his gaze following her finger as she pointed to three poker machines standing side by side.

"Okay, keep your eye on those three machines. Are ya watchin'?"

"Yeah, I'm watchin.'"

Taking a deep breath, she pointed to each machine in unison, from left to right.

"Four of a kind, Full house, Royal flush."

And, sure enough, the next hand that was dealt for each machine came out exactly as she had predicted. While the odds of predicting one outcome was in the millions; predicting all three had to be in the billions.

It would not happen, could not happen. Not unless she had somehow gotten into the machines without him knowing. But, before he could voice his opinion on the matter, she answered for him.

"I know what you're thinkin', darlin', " she said with a mile wide grin," you're thinkin' that I must've hacked into them machines, when you weren't lookin'. Well, I didn't. And neither did anyone else." 

"Then how..."

She took a long drag of her cigarette before revealing her secret to Sam. 

"I utilized a mathematical formula specifically designed for measurin' the probability of events. Usin' statistical data taken from each machine, I calculated the odds for each hand, with the hands that had already been dealt in succession by each machine in a certain time frame."

"With this information, in addition to any variables that might pop up, I can accurately predict the outcome of any machine 95% of the time. Pretty neat, huh?"

Sam couldn't believe what he heard. This brilliant tactician had used an advanced algorithmic equation to predict each outcome with an impressive 95% accuracy rate.

A strange fluttering sensation soon took hold of Sam's stone cold heart, as he stared deep into those intelligent cerulean orbs. He had never felt this way about a woman before.

It was in that moment he knew; this was the girl he had been waiting for all his life. She was his other half, his soul mate, his one true love.

Ace could feel himself fall madly, deeply and hopelessly in love with sweet Lady Luck.


	2. You've Got to Know How to Hold 'Em

Ace ground out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray with a sigh, as he tried to decide the best way to make his romantic intentions towards this lovely lady known. He had to show her that he cared, without seeming too desperate or needy.

In all honesty, Ace had never really been a romantic kind of guy. Choosing instead to focus most of his time and energy on picking winners for the Gods, while working his sexual frustrations out on high class call girls.

He did have a vague understanding of what love was though, and thought he had felt it for that hooker turned grifter, Ginger. But it was only when Ace met Lady Luck that he felt the truest, purest love a man could possibly have for a woman, who was his equal in every way.

This country dame was no brain dead call girl, that was for damn sure. While she may not be a drop dead gorgeous Playboy model with delicate features, a feminine body, or gigantic tits; her cute, heart shaped face, smooth, curvy body, and long, elegant hands and feet put her in a class all her own.

And he had certainly fucked enough whores to know just how skin deep beauty can be. In his eyes, Lady's unique features, genius level intellect, and extreme passion for gambling, that rivaled even his own at times, made her the most beautiful woman Ace had ever met in his entire life.

Before he could make his move though, a nearby pit boss had made his way over to the bar. Apparently, the two card counting hustlers Ace had his eye on before, had scammed the joint out of the thousands of dollars in the time it took he and Lady to get to know one another.

Luckily, one of the floor men had zapped the blonde hustler with a cattle prod and dragged him away from the blackjack table, before he and his buddy could get away scot free. Ace and Lady followed the pit boss to the storage room, where the man was waiting for Lady Luck's special brand of cheater's justice.

Once they arrived, she picked up an electric hand saw from a nearby table with a barely suppressed giggle of delight. Lady's eyes practically sparkled with joy, as the sound of the blond hustler's helpless screams were drowned out by the saw's loud revving.

Ace lit another cigarette as he nonchalantly pulled the plug with the back of his heel; effectively stopping her from slicing the hustler's dominant hand clean off at the wrist. Lady looked back at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, that seemed to say: _How fucking dare you undermine me._

 _She's just so damn cute when she was angry._ Ace thought to himself, making a mental note to piss her off as much as possible, when they were living together as husband and wife. For now though, true cheater's justice awaits.

He was going to make an example of this prick, and all the other pricks, if it was the last thing he ever did. Crossing his arms over his chest, old Ace started a dialogue with the cheat, as one of his men grabbed a surprise tool from a nearby shelf.

"I'm just curious. I saw you shuffling your checks with your right hand? Can you do that with both hands?"

"No."

"You can't do it with both hands?"

"No sir."

"Can you do it with your left hand?"

"I never tried."

"So, you're a righty?"

"Yeah."

Lady cried out in surprise, when one of Ace's men smashed the hustler's dominant with a hammer; his high pitched screams putting even the most cowardly bitch to shame.

Just then, several security guards burst through the door with the other man in tow. The blonde hustler's completely ruined appendage lay between his bare legs, as he looked helplessly up at his buddy.

"Look what they did to my hand, man." he cried, holding his smashed hand by the wrist with his good one.

"Alright, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either have the money and the hammer, or you can walk out of here. You can't have both. What do you want?" Ace asked the other hustler.

"I just wanna get out of here." The man answered.

"And don't forget to tell your friends what happens if they fuck around here. You understand?"

"I'm sorry, I made a bad mistake."

"You're fucking right, you made a bad mistake. Because if you come back here, we catch either one of you here. We're going to break your fucking heads and you won't walk out of here. You see that fucking saw? We're going to use it. You don't fuck around in this place, you got it?"

The other man nodded with a frightened gulp.

"Get out of here."

"Thank you."

"Throw him out in the alley, and tell the cops he got hit by a car." Ace ordered as the security guards escorted both men outside through a nearby emergency exit.

He then turned to Lady with a smug look on his face, cigarette smoke billowing gracefully from his thin lips. "Now, where were we?"

\-------------------------

Had it not been for the fact that the 'Golden Jew' was a greatly loved commodity to the five families, Lady Luck would have smacked that smug look right off his smarmy face.

Instead, she removed her cowboy hat and shook her long, ebony hair, until it fell down her back in gentle waves. Grabbing a well used black and red motorcycle helmet, Lady turned and walked towards the same door, the hustlers were thrown out of moments ago.

"I dunno 'bout you darlin', but I gotta go check out all the other casinos on the strip," she explained as she put her helmet on, careful of the multiple piercings strewn along the length of both ears. "I got over 20 of 'em to look through before night fall. So, I better get goin'."

Ace quickly slipped passed Lady, and opened the heavy steel door for her with an amused smirk. He snickered when she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, following her out into the harsh, Nevada sun.

He leaned against the concrete doorway and watched with love filled eyes, as she walked towards a rather impressive looking 1970 red and black Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Superglide Shovelhead. She took her keys from her trench coat, stuffing her hat into an incredibly filthy side saddlebag.

"So uh, when will I see you again?" Ace inquired.

"Well, since the Gods put ya in charge of the Tangiers full time hmmm... probably never."

Ace's arrogant smirk faltered into an obviously fake pout. He sure wasn't fooling her, though. Not one little bit. Nothing gets past Lady Luck, absolutely nothing.

The older man was kinda cute, when he thought he was playing her for a fool. So, she decided to give him a break. Ace had to learn the same lesson that all the rest of the hustlers eventually learned: no man could ever truly tame Lady Luck, nor could he have her as his own.

She climbed on the bike with a grin, rocking back and forth as she rested her forearms on the handles. "You ain't foolin' anyone. Ya know that, right?"

"I don't know what you mean by that," Ace sniffed sadly, acting like she had broken his heart with her harsh words. But her raised eyebrow told him that she wasn't falling for his bullshit. Damn. She had called his bluff, and they both knew it.

"Mhmmm." Lady chided, resting her chin on her the back of her wrists in a teasing manner.

Ace's dour features melted into a sly grin. "There's no pulling the wool over your eyes, is there?" he said with a chuckle.

"Nope", Lady quipped with a giggle, "Don't you worry, darlin', there's hundreds of smokin' hot babes in this town, just waitin' for a guy like you. Strippers, show girls, escorts, prostitutes. Las Vegas is your oyster."

"But what if I already found the girl of my dreams?"

Lady snorted," trust me, hun. It ain't me."

"What makes you think that I was talking about you?" Ace said teasingly.

Lady rolled her eyes again as she turned the key, bringing her massive, metal beast to life. And just like that, she was gone; a dust devil of dirt and gravel, blowing violently in her wake.

Ace was never one to back down from a challenge, and this just might be the biggest challenge of his life. He didn't necessarily want to tame Lady Luck, heaven forbid. He just wanted make her his, and his alone. And he would do it too, or his name wasn't Sam 'Ace' Rothstein.

\------------------------- 

_One Month Later_

"I got to tell you, it's no joke out here. You've got to keep a low profile, it's not like back home. Right off the bat, they don't like guys like us. And this sheriff's a real cowboy. Even the coppers aren't afraid to bury people out here in the desert."

Ace tried to explain to his childhood friend, Nicki Santoro, as he drove the two of them through the Vegas strip.

"I don't care. I wanna get away from home for awhile. I'm tired of that shit back there. Look at this place, it's made of money. And you know what the best part is? Nobody's gonna know what we're doing. There's nobody here to see us. Everybody's back home."

Nicki answered back, as he played with the toothpick he always held between his teeth in lieu of a cigarette.

"Nikki, I got to tell you. I got pinched twice for no reason. You really got to be careful. I'm running a licensed place, everything's legit."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to do anything. What am I going to do? I'm especially not going to involve you in anything."

"Yeah right," Ace scoffed.

"So, tell me more about this Lady Luck. The guys back home barely mentioned anything about her. I mean, is she even real? Or just some fairy tale?"

"Oh, she's real, alright," Ace couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his normally serious face. He took a puff of his cigarette, allowing the smoke to flow from his mouth in graceful loops and swirls.

"You son of a bitch," Nicki said with a good natured chuckle.

"What?"

"What do ya mean, what? You're in love with that girl, ain't ya?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about, Nicki." 

"Bullshit! You can't fool me, Ace. I know ya like the back of my hand."

"Just drop it, Nicki. Would ya?" Ace snapped back at his friend.

"Sure. You got it, pal," Nicki mumbled.

 _It wasn't like old Ace to be so defensive_. Nicki thought to himself with snicker. _This girl must be the real deal_.

They rode the rest of the way in silence; driving through the Tangier's massive parking lot and pulling up to the front, a few minutes later. The valet opened the doors for them, before carefully parking the car in a safe and secure location.

Ace lead Nicki up the carpeted steps, past the brightly lit pillars, and through the solid glass doors, held open by a couple of very well-paid doormen. Once inside, they walked past the high stakes slot machines, and straight into the very heart of the Tangiers Casino.

Both men came to a complete stop at the sight of a very familiar, very voluptuous figure with long, flowing black hair and soft, gentle curves. She was dressed in the same leather trench coat and black cowboy hat as before.

Sensing the men's presence, Lady Luck turned and faced them with an amused grin on her kewpie doll face. She was wearing a much nicer shirt and cleaner blue jeans, than she wore the last time he had seen her.

"Well, hello Ace. Long time, no see. And who do we have here?" she inquired playfully, with a nod to the smaller man," This wouldn't happen to be the famous Nicki Santoro, would it?"

"How the fuck did you know that?" he asked haughtily.

Rather than be offended by his rude behavior and cocky demeanor, Lady found it charming and, dare she say, humorous.

"I have my ways." She said, taking a creased, almost empty pack of Marlboros from her coat pocket as she sashayed closer to the two men. She took out a cancer stick from the pack and lit it with a rather nice looking, white gold zippo.

"So uh, w-what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Sam asked nervously, clearing his throat as he wiped away imaginary ash from his expensive gold colored suit.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how things were goin', ya know. Take a look at some of the new innovations, you put into place. That kinda thing," she explained with a sly grin. "I had a little birdy tellin' me, that you been hirin' ex-cons to watch the place from the rafters. Not ta mention, creatin' a rather impressive chain of command. I don't suppose you'd show me what ya got goin' on, would ya?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ace smirked.

Nicki took the hint and walked to the nearest Blackjack table with a small snicker. _Typical Ace_ Nicki thought amusingly to himself, as he sat down and went to work scamming the place as only he could.

Ace took Lady on a personalized tour of the entire casino, explaining all of the improvements he made along the way. Some were advancements that she'd been bugging the casino owners to make for years, such as hiring former card sharks and reformed con men to watch the players from above, while rotating the machines on a weekly basis.

But there was one thing Lady never would have considered putting into affect: taking bookie joints off the streets and putting them into the casino itself. She was very impressed with how he managed to whip this place into shape, in just a few weeks time.

"This is one hell of an operation ya got goin' on, darlin'. It's nice to know that there's one casino on the strip, I ain't gotta worry about no more." 

"Well, thanks," he replied sheepishly, a shy blush painting his pale, wrinkled cheeks a nice shade of rosy red. "Listen, I know you have a lot of other joints to visit today, but I don't suppose you'd like to have a quick bite to eat before you hit the road."

"I guess I am kinda hungry. I actually haven't eatin' since yesterday, to tell ya the truth."

This worried Ace greatly. Not only was poor Lady Luck overworked, and obviously underpaid, she barely had any time to eat. He had a sneaky suspicion that she probably didn't sleep all that much either.

Resting his arm lightly on her back, Ace escorted Lady past some velvet ropes, right into Tangier's in-house restaurant. The two grabbed a couple of warm plates and filled them to the brim with crisp salad, freshly baked muffins, and perfectly cooked and season meat before sitting down in a booth near the back.

Lady scarfed down her lunch like a dying refugee, who possessed all the conduct and grace of a well-bred debutant. "Man, I was starvin' to death."

"I bet you were," Ace said in jest, digging into his own meal with a little less enthusiasm.

"I tell ya, hun. Nothin' beats the fine dining choices found in casino restaurants, absolutely nothin'." Lady said in between bites.

 _It is simply rude for a young lady to talk with her mouth full_ her Grandmother had taught her, when she was a little girl. Just because Lady hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, didn't mean she could forget her table manners.

After finishing her professionally sliced roast beef and freshly made house salad, Lady sat back against the booth's plush back with a contented sigh. "Damn, that was good." she looked over at Ace with a smirk, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin while taking a sip of her Shirley Temple. "How was yours?"

Her smirk faded away when she saw Ace look at his muffin and then hers in consternation. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look at your muffin," he said as he pointed to her scrumptious pastry, chock full of blueberries, "now look at mine," he pointed at his own, barely a berry to be found.

"Yours is falling apart, and mine has nothing. It's like everything else in this place. You don't do it yourself, it never gets done," he slammed his napkin on the table and marched straight into the kitchen.

Lady slid out from behind the curved table, and followed Ace through the swinging metal doors. She arrived in the small kitchen, just in time to see him chew out the elderly head chef.(no pun intended)

He ordered the chef to put an equal amount of blue berries in each muffin; talking to him as if he was a child, and arguing with the man when he mentioned how long it would take. Lady followed Ace back out the door, when he was done berating the poor old cook.

"What the hell was that all about, Ace? I mean, who the fuck cares about the amount of blueberries one muffin has compared to another?"

"I care, and so should you!" he exclaimed haughtily, turning to stare down at her like a stern teacher about to give his errant student a talking to.

"Jesus fucking Christ, no wonder the drop was off in this place! You should know by now that if you let one little thing go, the whole system will come crashing down like a God Damn house of cards!" 

Lady was shocked by Ace's sudden burst of rudeness. How dare he speak to her like this. First he undermines her authority by punishing a cheater _his_ way, and now this _._ Her lips curled into a sneer as she placed her hands on her hips and stared right back at him. 

"There's no need ta be so rude to me, Mr. Rothstein. Ya got that? And I most certainly don't appreciate you talkin' to me in that tone of voice. I perfectly understand how stressful it can be ta run an entire casino, but that don't mean you can bite my fuckin' head off. Especially considerin' the fact that I got 40 other casinos to keep an eye on!" 

Ace was rendered temporarily speechless by Lady's own outburst. No woman had ever spoken to him that way before. He could feel himself fall even more in love with her at that very moment.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right. Just because it's stressful to be in charge of an entire casino, doesn't give me the right to talk to you like that, okay?" Ace mumbled in response, properly chastised. Lady forgave him, but not before giving him a warning to watch his attitude in the future.

After all, you don't ever fuck with sweet Lady Luck.


	3. No Matter How They Toss the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include scenes of graphic violence and sexual situations. Viewer discretion is advised.

It had been over a week since Ace last laid eyes on his sweet Lady Luck, and he just could not get her off his mind. Even while he was busy running the Tangiers and keeping the hustlers away, the rustic smell of her leather trench coat mixed with the sweetness of her raspberry scented shampoo, wafted through his memory like a breeze.

When it became too much for the bookie to handle, he would lock himself in his private office before taking the phone off the hook. This way, he could right down to business without any unwanted interruptions. Sitting down at his desk with his back to the lookout window, Ace would undo his silk dress pants and slide his hand right inside.

With expertly practiced movements, he'd slowly rubbed up and down his large, circumcised cock; imagining it to be his lovely Lady Luck, kneeling in front of him underneath his massive desk. In his mind, her soft pink lips would part, taking his entire manhood into her warm throat in one gulp.

She wasn't a whore, but damn could she give head like one. Ace would imagine gently laying his hand on the top of her head, his fingers entwining within her hair, as she gave him the best blow job he'd ever had in his entire life. What he imagined with Lady, was entirely different than what he experienced with all those sluts.

That's because this wasn't just dirty, disgusting, animalistic sex; it was love. He had fallen head over heels in love with sweet Lady Luck, and would do anything to make her feel the same way about him. And in his wildest dreams, she did. After several moments of pure bliss, Ace would come harder than ever before, his lover's name permanently etched on his thin lips.

He'd imagine her long, elegant fingers wrap around his surprisingly firm waist line, pulling him so close that his hot seed would shoot straight down into her eager stomach. She would swallow every last drop with a giggle, licking him clean before carefully tucking him back inside.

Lady would then climb out from under the desk and straddle his lap, her sapphire orbs staring lovingly into his chocolate brown. The saltiness of his semen mixed with the spicy remnants of the cinnamon flavored gum she had been chewing just moments before, as they shared a deep, tender kiss.

Since first laying eyes on his raven hair beauty, Ace had refused to sully himself further with anymore prostitutes, high call or otherwise. Sure he could have fucked them, and imagine that he was doing the same with his enchanting luck charm.

But then what kind of man would he be, if he were to cheat on his future wife with some cheap floozy? That didn't mean he couldn't relieve some of that sexual frustration on his own, though.

After finishing his latest fantasy, Ace tucked himself back in before lighting his post-coital cigarette. Just as he was doing up his pants, a silly little idea popped into his head. A few days ago, Billy told Ace about a special business beeper that Lady bought about 3 years ago. Apparently, she kept it hidden somewhere on her person, which was why he hadn't notice it before.

This beeper allowed all the casinos on the strip to call for her, whenever they needed her professional expertise. And since Lady was still under the employment of the five families, she would have no choice but to come right over when called.

Once 'ol Ace had her here, he would ask her to be his and his alone. Now, what woman could say no to that?

\-------------------------  
Lady was in the middle of perusing the main floor of the _Stardust Hotel and Casino_ , when her black beeper went off. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Ace's office number, blinking from the lit screen. It was only a matter of time.

"Damn that Billy Sherbert and his big, fat mouth," Lady mumbled to herself, as she walked upstairs to the lobby payphones and punched in the number for Ace's private business line.

Thankfully, the upstairs lobby was relatively quiet compared to the casino's main floor, so she would have no trouble hearing what he'd have to say. The phone picked up after only one ring; surprise, surprise.

"Good afternoon, my dear Lady Luck. I hope, I'm not calling you at a bad time.

"It's never a bad time, darlin'. After all, this is what I'm here for," an amused smirk spread across her face. "So, what's goin' on?"

"Well, we have a rather interesting situation here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, there's this blonde hustler down at the craps table, who is taking us for quite a bit of money."

"And you can't do anything about it because..."

"I can't do anything about it, because the hustler's a woman. I mean, I've got no problem beating the shit out of cheats and con artists when they're men; but when it's a woman...well... you know" he chuckled.

"Ohhh, I see the problem." she snickered as softly as she could. "And how long has this chickie-poo and her John been playin'?"

"I'd say about 5 minutes."

"Okay. Keep 'em goin', until I get there. I'll meet ya by the craps table in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks so much, sweetheart. You're a peach."

Lady hung up the phone and walked quickly to the _employee only_ section near the _Stardust's_ in-house restaurant. She switched her cowboy hat for her motorcycle helmet, before putting it back into the leather saddle bag.

After bringing the powerful engine of her classic Harley Davidson to life, Lady took off down the strip. She had named her faithful steed after Elvis Presley's beloved wife. Such a lucky woman, that Priscilla. She had managed to bag herself a king; all Lady managed to bag were Jokers.

\-------------------------

Sam 'Ace' Rothstein waited patiently for his sweet Lady Luck, to make her grand appearance. On the outside, he was as cool as a cucumber; but on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. Ace was beginning to get worried that something bad might have happened to her. It had been over 10 minutes, and she still had yet to show. Talk about being fashionably late.  
  
Putting his cigarette out in a nearby glass ashtray, Ace was just about to light up another one when he felt soft, cold hands gently cover his eyes. A delicate chin rested on his left shoulder; a light, breathy voice whispering into his ear. "Guess who?"

Ace chuckled good naturedly. " Hmmm.. Farrah Fawcett?"

Lady gasped in mock indignation. "Farrah Fawcett?! How dare you!" she giggled, removing her hands from his eyes, a fake pout marring her pretty little face.

"Oh, Lady Luck. It's just you." he said nonchalantly, giving her a taunting, dismissive wave. The two shared an amiable laugh.

His lovely Lady was dressed in the same basic cowgirl outfit as before, a _Rolling Stones_ band t shirt the only break in monotony. Ace just couldn't understand why such a gorgeous woman, would want to wear such bland clothes, all the time. Sure, she had over 40 casinos to keep an eye on; but that didn't mean, she couldn't do so in style.

"Got a light?" Lady asked smugly, taking a cigarette from her jacket pocket and leaning towards him playfully.

He lit her cancer stick before lighting his own, both of them blowing smoke high into the air with a flourish. A spark suddenly passed between the two of them, as their hands accidently brushed. Ace felt it, and he knew for a fact that Lady felt it too. She snapped her hand back and faced forward, her cheeks blazing bright red.

Lady cleared her throat, "S-So um... y-you mentioned somethin' 'bout a lady hustler." Taking a long drag from her cigarette, she nodded to a rail thin blonde hair, blue eyed call girl, having the time of her life at the head of the craps table.

"Is that her?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Taking another drag, he asked "Do you know her?"

"Oh, everybody knows her. That there is Ginger McKenna. She thinks, she's the Queen of Vegas." Lady scoffed, "That cunt ain't nothin' but a low grade whore turned hustler. You'd do well to stay the hell away from her. You ever heard of that Peggy Lee song _Why Don't You Do Right?_ That's the sorta bitch that inspired it."

The woman in question was a total knockout, and could give any Vegas show girl, or Playboy Playmate, a run for their money. She was decked out in the latest fashion: a sparkly white mini dress with gold accents, complete with matching high heel boots, purse, earrings, and head band.

Ginger had obviously been skimming from the top of a stack of chips for several minutes, while using the roll of the dice as a distraction. And the moment an ugly man with black hair and large glasses became aware of the scam, a pretty heated argument broke out between the two scammers.

Cases of casino chips soon went flying high into the air, causing quite the public spectacle. As the surrounding gamblers went insane, the whore in white started walking sensually away; her scheming gaze instantly fixating on Ace. Try as she might, though, she just could not make the big time bookie fall in love with her.

Ginger's smug grin instantly disappeared, once she caught sight of the one and only Lady Luck. Her slow, sexy gait then quickened to a desperate run. After clearing the main floor and the gift shop area, the lady hustler would have been home free, had it not been for the large security guards stationed near the front of the building.

Stepping over the distracted gamblers, still scrambling to pick up the loose casino chips, Ace and Lady headed straight towards the exact same back room, the two card counters received their just desserts in over a week ago. The security guards escorting both Ginger and her john followed close behind.

\-------------------------

Once everyone had gathered inside, one of the security guards locked the steel door up tight, as the others tied a struggling and cursing Ginger and her john to their own respective metal tables. Duct tape was placed over their lips, so neither could scream. Not that it would do them any good; the room was completely soundproof, after all.

Lady watched both hustlers struggle in vain against the strong cable rope for a few minutes, before turning to face Ace with a twisted grin.

"I'll take the whore, you take the john."

"You got it," Ace responded with a wink, as he grabbed a hammer and walked to the poor, clueless patsy.

And to think, had it not been for his father's advice on women, the casino owner would have probably married this blonde hooker and started a family with her. And, judging by her psychotic screeches and less than impeccable reputation, it could very well have been the biggest mistake of his life.

Ace went to work destroying both of the nameless john's hands with his ballpein hammer, clearly enjoying the man's screams of agony. Although, the Golden Jew wasn't really used to getting his hands dirty, he knew taking matters into his own hands would impress his sweet lady luck.

But he soon became sick of all the noise, so, with one final swing, he smacked the hammer against the side of the man's head; effectively knocking him out cold. Ace then went to stand next to his future wife, as she got ready to dispense her own form of cheater's justice.

"What do you think, darlin'?" Lady asked 'ol Ace, "should I burn my initials on that lovely forehead of hers? or just pour a whole beaker of sulphuric acid all over this flawless face? Either way, this bitch ain't gonna be pretty for very much longer."  
  
"Hmmm. How about a few cigarette burns here and there, as a warning. You make her too ugly, and people will have a hard time believing her pimp did that to her."

"Maybe one on the top of either cheek, one on the tip of her nose. And now that I think about it, does a whore really need to see perfectly? Most men might even find the idea of a half blind prostitute sexy."

"Smart man," Lady nodded in approval, doing exactly as Ace suggested.

Fortunately, the whore passed out from the pain before they had to worry about getting caught by a roaming janitor or, heaven forbid, an innocent gambler.

The security guards untied both hustlers and threw them out in the alley, towards the rear loading dock of the casino's in-house restaurant. After everything was said and done, Lady wiped imaginary dust from her hands, in a dramatic display of a job well done.

"Any other scamsters, ya need taken care of?" she asked Ace, as the two of them walked back out to the casino's main floor.

"I think that's about it. But since I've got you out here, there's something I want to ask you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Lady inquired. Crossing her arms over her chest, as she looked up at Ace teasingly.

"W-Well um.." he cleared his throat, adjusting his tie nervously. "W-Would you like to go out to dinner with me, sometime?"

Rather than tell him to go straight to hell, Lady decided to play the Devil's Advocate. She would take a risk on 'ol Ace, if only to see what 'The Golden Jew' was all about. The man was obviously extremely intelligent, and had the same view on gambling that she did. Plus he was pretty cute in a Frank Sinatra/Tom Jones kinda way.

Lady gently grabbed Ace's wrist and led him back to the craps table, dismissing the players with a wave of her hand. Grabbing a pair of red, see-through dice with white dots, she turned and looked right into the bookie's dark, scheming eyes.

"How about this?" she began, expertly rolling the dice in her palm with surprisingly nimble fingers.

"You only have one chance for me to roll the dice, I won't do it twice. If they land on the eyes of a snake, then I'll go out on a date. But if it's any other roll, ya can't do fuck; because it'll mean, you're shit outta luck. Wanna take that chance?"

With a smirk, Ace blew on the dice when Lady brought them up to his lips. Without breaking eye contact, she flung the dice with an expert flick of her right wrist; leaning her left elbow heavily against the edge of the table, while crossing her legs lazily at the ankles. She continued staring at Ace, only breaking eye contact when the dealer announced the roll.

"Snake eyes!" the dealer bellowed, followed by an enthusiastic roar of the crowd.

A mile wide grin spread across Ace's usually dour face, as the crowd cheered on. Chuckling slightly at everyone's response, Lady pushed herself off the table, letting the players gather around once more.

"Meet me at the _Leaning Tower_ at 8PM sharp." She leaned forward and gave Ace an innocent peck on the cheek, right on his cute, little mole. "Don't be late" And with that, she was gone.

\-------------------------

_Several hours later_

Dressed in one of his more expensive tailor made suits, Ace sat in the nicest part of the _Leaning Tower_ at a small circular booth near the back; his solid gold Rolex reading 8'o clock on the dot.

While taking a long sip of his scotch on the rocks, an all too familiar feminine voice, thick with that delightfully bewitching western drawl, called his name. Ace turned and gasped at the sight before him.

No longer was Lady Luck dressed as a rugged cowgirl. Tonight, decked out in a floor length, sapphire blue Valentino ball gown; dark blue Prada heels; and sapphire and white gold Cardiae jewelry, she was a true Queen of the Casinos.

Her long hair was brushed and styled to perfection, so thick and luxurious that it flowed along her shoulders and down her back, in waves of silky ebony. She even had on just the right amount of high end makeup, to accentuate her natural beauty. Lady would have been the epitome of perfection, had it not been for a large tattoo on her right bicep.

**It was of an old fashioned drawing of a woman with black hair and eyes, sitting on a silver horseshoe with a wrench in her right hand. She was dressed all in black, as fire burned around her and the horseshoe; her left foot resting on a large magic 8 ball.

A black number 13 was drawn to the right of her head, while four large aces lay next to the 8 ball, two on either side. A pair of white dice with black dots were placed in front of the four Aces, with a spark plug laying to the right of the 8 ball.

Below the entire tattoo, written in fancy red and yellow lettering on a tan colored script, were the words LADY LUCK.**

[Link to Image Found in End Notes]

Lady sat delicately on the other side of the booth across from Ace, ordering her usual Shirley Temple when the waiter came by.

"You uh.. you look absolutely stunning. I love your dress." Her date said, once he was finally able to speak again.

"Oh, this old thing? I only bring it out for special occasions." she replied with a wink.

Ace's face blushed bright red as he lit two cigarettes, handing one to Lady while taking the first puff of his own. He nodded towards her right arm.

"That's quite the tattoo you got there, my dear."

"Why, thank ya, darlin'," she giggled. "It's all part of the legend."

"What legend?"

"Don't tell me you spent all this time in Vegas, without hearin' 'bout the legend of Lady Luck!"

Ace just shrugged.

She proceeded to tell 'ol Ace about the legend that every gambler, who ventured into the dark heart of sin city, knew all too well.

"It goes like this darlin'. Any destitute gambler who wishes to turn his luck around, can do so by findin' the one true Lady Luck. And to do that, they would need to find a woman with this very tattoo."

"They would need to search through all the casinos on the Vegas strip for her, on their own. That person cannot ask anyone where she might be, or call for her; and they also have to be wary of imposters, for there are alot of 'em."

"Once they finally do manage to track her down, that person would have to kiss Lady Luck's hand while sayin' 'my lady'. In doin' so, she will bring good fortune and prosperity to that specific gambler. Especially if she giggles and nods her head in greetin'."

"You mean like this?" Ace asked, taking Lady's right hand from the table and kissing it gently. She giggled and blushed in response, when he whispered, "My Lady."

Since both of them ordered their own trips to the buffet, Ace and Lady could get their food at their own leisure. They continued smoking and sipping their drinks, while making small talk; going together to the buffet, once they became hungry enough to do so.

After filling their plates with the freshest meats and the most appetizing veggies and fruits in town, the couple took their seats again and began eating. Halfway through the meal, Ace tried to get to know more about his date.

"So um, what brings you to Vegas? I mean, I know Billy told me about you being rejected from all of the Ivy schools, and about your parents' deaths; my condolences, by the way. But why Vegas? Why not Monte Carlo or Atlantic City, or even Reno?

Lady chuckled." Truthfully, I came here because of Elvis Presley."

"Elvis Presley, huh?" Ace said with a smirk.

"Yep. I just _love_ Elvis Presley. His music, his movies, his attitude. And the year all the shit hit the fan, was the year his favorite movie of mine hit the theaters: _Viva Las Vegas._ I know this sounds silly, but I kinda saw that movie as a sign."

"So, I packed my clothes, and the money I saved over the years with the money left over from my parents' life insurance policy, and headed on down in my Daddy's brand new GTO."

"Well, I'm glad 'The King' inspired you to come down here." Ace remarked, placing his free hand over Lady's.

Stroking it gently, the two stared deeply into each others eyes; moving closer and closer, until their lips met in a deep kiss of fiery passion. Neither could deny it any longer; they were simply meant to be.  
\-------------------------

As Lady ran her fingers through Ace's thick, dark hair, a shiver of pure desire ran down his spine. No woman had ever made him feel this good before. Not even when he dated Betty Page, did he feel this horny.

The two new lovers scooted subconsciously closer to each other, until Lady was sitting snuggly in Ace's comfortable lap. His warm arms instinctively wrapped tightly around the soft, smooth curves of his new sweetheart, pulling her even closer.

Although Ace had made out with plenty of women in his youth, it had all been an act of servitude. Not one of them ever made out with him out of pure love, it had always been business. So, when he felt wave after wave of love come from his very own lucky charm, it took all of his resolve not to hike up her dress, and show his lady just how much he loved her.

After several minutes, the two ended their incredibly intimate make out session before things could get too heated. Panting heavily, Lady gently stroked Ace's pale cheek with the back of her hand, her blue and sliver lacquer nails tracing the lines of his slightly wrinkled face.

"Ace?"

"My Lady?"

"I-I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Oh, I think I know."

"Y-You do?"

"Yep. The exact same thing that's gotten into me."

Lady let out a sweet little giggle, as her own pale face blushed a nice, rosy pink. Then, as if out of nowhere, her joyous expression fell to one of pure melancholy. Climbing off Ace's lap, she scooted towards the end of the booth, slowly standing up with a heartbroken sob.

"I-I can't go through this again." she whispered.

Ace hurriedly grabbed Lady's wrist before she could walk away from him, possibly forever. Sliding slowly from the booth, the older man stood and pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly yet gently around her, burying his head snuggly into the back of her shoulder,

"Darling, please don't do go. Please..." his deep, sensual voice became shaky with raw emotion. "I love you."

Lady turned to look up at Ace. "W-What did you say?"

"I said, I love you." he repeated firmly.

A black river of mascara ran down Lady's once pale cheeks, as unbridled tears flowed from her sapphire eyes. "Oh Ace." she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I-I think, I love you too."

Ace wrapped his arms tightly around his one true love and pulled her close to his chest; tucking her head underneath his chin, as he rocked her back and forth. Standing there, swaying to and fro, it suddenly occurred to Ace just what had happened to his treasure.

"Who was he?"

"Who?"

"The sorry son of a bitch, who broke your heart?"

Lady chuckled breathlessly, "Don't worry about him, hun. I ran that fucker outta town, years ago."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, huh?" Ace quoted.

"Ya damn right."

With a sweet peck on the forehead, Ace placed his hands in either side of his lover's face, using his thumbs to wipe tear tracks from his lucky charm's lovely face.

"Lady, look at me."

Her watery azure eyes opened to look deep into his own adoring bronze, widening when she saw pure love shining within.

"I need you to listen to me, and listen closely. Okay?" his soft, gentle voice took on a rather serious tone.

Lady nodded wordlessly.

"I will never, ever break your heart, do you understand me? I've been waiting my entire life for a girl like you. A girl who knows how to play the game; a girl who's a natural born hustler; a girl who cares more about the thrill of the gamble, than about the reward. And I would do anything, and I mean anything, to make that girl mine."

"Really?"

"Yep. To be quite honest, when I first I saw you in your cowgirl outfit, with your little trenchcoat, and your little cowboy hat, and your little boots, I really didn't know what to make of you. But when I got to know the real you, and just how amazingly brilliant you were, I fell madly, deeply, and hopelessly in love with you."

Lady giggled as the rest of her face blushed a darker ruby red. "Well, I gotta bit of a confession to make, darlin'. That time we met by the blackjack table in your casino, was not the first time I saw you."

"Is that right?" Ace asked teasingly.

"Mhmmm. The first time I saw you; you were sittin' in a lawn chair, trying to talk Andy out of lettin' you run the _Tangiers_. I was hangin' out by the edge of the pool within 3 feet of you guys, just soakin' in the dry Nevada heat and listenin' to him prattle on and on, like a jack ass. Now I know this may sound strange, but I kinda thought you were one of the cutest and smartest guys, I'd ever had the pleasure of meetin'."

This caused 'ol Ace to laugh out loud at her rather bold confession, as he wrapped an arm around Lady's shoulder and escorted her out of the restaurant, stopping just long enough to slide her dark blue Gucci wool coat over her slim shoulders.

"C'mon beautiful, I'll take ya home."

"Well, ain't you a gentleman. But what makes ya think, I didn't drive myself here?"

Ace raised an eyebrow. "There'd be no way, you'd drive yourself around in that dress, with those shoes. You probably had one of those high class limo services bring you here. You may be a cowgirl at heart, but you're a dame in the streets; and God know what else in the sheets."

"Oh, you're good."

"Ya damn right."

Walking out into the cold night air, Ace and Lady shared another good natured laugh, as the valet pulled up with Ace's gold colored Rolls Royce. He tipped the young man before holding the passenger door open for his lovely Lady Luck.

Once she was settled in, Ace climbed behind the wheel and, with a rev of his 220 horse power engine, took off down the strip, following Lady's step by step instructions until he pulled up in front of a shabby looking apartment complex.

"So, this is where you live?"

"Yep, I own this entire apartment buildin'. I know it' ain't much to a big shot like you, but to me it's home."

"Huh.

Lady took the keys from her small hand bag, and was just about to leave when a thought crossed her mind.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

Lady took a deep breath. "I'm about to tell you somethin'; somethin' big. Somethin' that I never really told anyone before. And I want you to promise me that you'll keep it a secret.

"I promise." He replied, fearing the worst.

"My real name isn't Lady Luck."

"Obviously," he chuckled, relief evident in his slightly nervous voice. "So, if it's not Lady Luck, then what is it?"

" It's Gwendoline Catherine Cosentino," she answered with a defeated sigh.

"That's such a beautiful name," Ace replied honestly, "So, you're Italian?"

"Well, half Italian on my Dad's side, half Scotch-Irish on my Mom's."   
  
"Why would you want to keep your family name a secret? Don't tell me, you're ashamed of it!"

"No, of course not," she snorted amusingly. " It's just that, well...what sounds more mysterious and intimidatin'? Gwendoline Catherine Cosentino? or Lady Luck?"

Ace hummed in agreement. If anyone could understand the power behind a respectable nickname, it was Sam 'Ace' Rothstein.

"Well, why not use both?" he inquired.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, why not use both your real name and your nickname? You know, like I do."

"Um.. because it doesn't have quite the ring to it that yours has."

"Oh, I don't know. I think Gwendoline 'Lady Luck' Cosentino sounds pretty intimidating to me. Especially considering the fact that you have an Italian surname."

"You really think so?"

"I do," Ace said with a nod," give it a try, you might like it."

"I'll think about it."

Lady then leaned over and gave her date a good night kiss, before stepping out. She waved goodbye to him, as she wrestled her front door open and disappeared inside.

After making sure she was safely home, Ace cranked the engine and took off down the strip, towards his own illustrious penthouse on the top floor of the _Tangiers_. As the bright, neon lights flashed on by, Sam made a promise to himself right then and there.

He would take Gwendoline out of that disgusting apartment complex and out of those hideous cowgirl clothes. He would dress her in the finest dresses, furs, and jewelry money could buy, before buying her an enormous mansion in the hills; a real home, she could be proud of. He would make all her dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the picture of Lady Luck's tattoo:  
> https://belablack.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/Lady-Luck-Tattoo-print.-Old-School-Tattoo-print.-Pin-up.jpg


End file.
